Wrong Feeling
by Kkeynonymous
Summary: Chanyeol yang mempunyai sebuah perasaan yang menurutnya sebuah kesalahan terfatal dalam hidupnya. Baekhyun yang menyukai seorang wanita yang 'terlihat' baik. Dan sebuah persahabatan yang mengikat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Cast: ChanBaek, dedicated for Chanyeol Birthday


Title : Wrong Feeling

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Angst

Main Pair : ChanBaek

Cast: Taeyeon, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Sehun

And the other.

Rated : T

Summary : Chanyeol yang mempunyai sebuah perasaan yang menurutnya sebuah kesalahan terfatal dalam hidupnya. Baekhyun yang menyukai seorang wanita yang 'terlihat' baik. Dan sebuah persahabatan yang mengikat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Cast: ChanBaek, dedicated for Chanyeol Birthday.

Warning : Boys Love, Typo(s), Mainstream plot dll.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

**X O X O**

Matahari terlihat sangat bersemangat dalam membagi kehangatan disiang ini. Terbukti dengan sesosok lelaki bertubuh mungil yang tengah bermandi keringat disebuah halte yang terlihat sepi.

"Hufft~ panas sekali~" keluhnya seraya mengibaskan tangan mungilnya didepan wajahnya.

"Kenapa busnya lama sekali datangnya~ menyebalkan!"

Lelaki mungil itu terus saja menggerutu dengan sesekali menggembungkan pipi dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia terlihat seperti anak lelaki berumur 7 tahun jika seperti itu.

Apa? Kalian bertanya siapa dia? Oh baiklah akan kuberi tahu.

Ia adalah Byun Baekhyun, anak dari keluarga yang yah~ biasa-biasa saja. Ia baru saja menjalani hari yang 'menabjubkan' sebagai siswa baru di XOXO _High School_. Menjadi siswa _High School_ itu tak mudah ternyata.

Ia menyeka keringat yang –sedari tadi– bercucuran didahinya. Bajunya terlihat basah oleh keringatnya, wajahnya terlihat memerah –karena kepanasan. Sekedar informasi Baekhyun memang tak tahan dengan udara panas.

Lelaki jangkung terlihat berjalan menuju halte yang tengah ditempati oleh Baekhyun. Seragam sekolah yang dipakai oleh lelaki itu terlihat sama dengan yang digunakan oleh Baekhyun. Sebuah senyum merekah diwajah lelaki tinggi itu kala melihat siswa –yang kemungkinan– satu sekolah dengannya.

"Eum~ hai. Apa aku boleh duduk disebelahmu?" ucap lelaki jangkung itu.

"_Ne_, tentu,"

"_Gomawo_. Apa kau siswa XOXO _High School_?"

"_Ne,_ aku tinggat pertama." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Ah! Sama. Park Chanyeol _imnida_~" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya yang –tentunya– disambut hangat oleh Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun _imnida_~"

"Jadi setelah ini kau akan kemana?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kerumah, tentu saja."

"kau tak ingin jalan-jalan dahulu? Kekedai _ice cream_ mungkin?" tawar Chanyeol.

"Eum~ kurasa tidak. Aku sedang tak membawa uang lebih. Ibuku mengatakan aku harus berhemat jadi aku hanya membawa uang seperlunya saja."

Chanyeol terlihat menahan tawa. "Bagaimana jika aku yang traktir? Mungkin bisa jadi sebuah salam perkenalan?"

"Eum, boleh juga. Baiklah _kajja_!" ucap Baekhyun bersemangat. Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

**Kkeynonymous Present **

**131125**

**Wrong Feeling **

Chanyeol selalu tersenyum jika mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang polos, Baekhyun yang menggemaskan, Baekhyun yang ramah, Baekhyun yang mudah bergaul, dan Baekhyun yang–

–telah memikat hati Chanyeol.

Yeah~ dan itu adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah Chanyeol buat seumur hidupnya. Ia lekaki, Baekhyun lelaki. Seharusnya ia tak menyukai seorang lelaki berdada rata seperti Baekhyun. Namun, Chanyeol bisa apa?

Apa ia bisa mengubah hatinya semudah membalikkan telapak tangan? Apa ia bisa membunuh perasaannya semudah membunuh seekor semut? Apa ia bisa menghilangkan persaannya semudah Jongdae menghilangkan buku catatannya?

Tidak, tidak Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukan hal sesulit itu dengan mudah. Ia terkadang merutuki hatinya yang gampang sekali terpikat oleh Baekhyun. Sebesar apa sebenarnya pesona Baekhyun itu?

Chanyeol sebelumnya belum pernah merasakan perasaan asing yang disebut cinta. Tapi Baekhyun membuatnya merasakan semua perasaan itu.

Jantung yang berdebar tak jelas ketika berada didekatnya, sensasi panas dingin yang dirasa ketika berkontak fisik dengannya, rasa marah yang muncul ketika melihat Baekhyun bersama orang lain, dan banyak hal yang Baekhyun ajarkan padanya.

"Chanyeol! Apa kau mendengarkanku sedari tadi? Kau malah senyum-senyum seperti orang gila begitu." Kesal Baekhyun.

"Ah! _Mianhae_, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Jadi kau tak mendengarkanku?"

"_Ne_? Mendengarkan apa?"

Baekhyun sekuat tenaga menahan tangannya agar tidak menghadiahi kepala Chanyeol -yang entah berisi apa– dengan sebuah bogem mentah.

"Baiklah, sekarang coba kau cerita lagi. aku akan mendengarkan."

"Hufftt~ baiklah. Kau tau Taeyeon dari kelas sebelah?"

"_Ne_. _wae?"_

"Kurasa aku menyukainya."

PRANG!

"K-kau? Menyukai siapa?" Chanyeol menjaga suaranya agar tak bergetar.

"Taeyeon, apa kau mengenalnya?"

"_A-aniyo_."

"Yah~ sayang sekali, padahal jika kau mengenalnya 'kan kau bisa membantuku untuk mendekatinya."

"Y-yah~ sayangnya aku tak mengenalnya. Tapi kalau tidak salah dia salah satu anggota club musik,"

"_Jjinja_?"

"_Ne."_

"Ah! Bantu aku untuk masuk club musik ya?" pinta Baekhyun dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Ugh! Apa Chanyeol bisa menolak permintaan Baekhyun jika disertai dengan tatapan itu?

"B-baiklah. Akan ku usahakan."

GREB!

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat. "Terimakasih Yeol!"

DEG

DEG

DEG

Ya Tuhan! Ia rasa jantungnya akan keluar dari dadanya sekarang!

"Y-ya! Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. "Tentu saja memelukmu!"

Oh. My. God. Chanyeol ingin sekali menjedukkan kepala Baekhyun ketembok. Kenapa dia dengan santainya mengatakan itu semua? Oh iya, Chanyeol melupakan fakta bahwa mereka berdua sesame jenis.

"Jadi kapan kau akan membawaku pada Taeyeon? Ah- maksudku keclub musik," Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Entahlah Baek, kau tau aku juga harus mengurusi urusanku sendiri. Masih banyak yang harus kulakukan sehabis ini dan mungkin untuk beberapa minggu kemudian." Oh! Jangan lupakan bahwa Chanyeol bukanlah seorang siswa yang aktif dalam berbagai hal.

"Aish~ kau bagaimana sih? Bukannya kau sudah berjanji akan membantuku untuk mendekatinya? Kau sahabat macam apa hah? Park Chanyeol?" cibir Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, nanti sepulang sekolah kau akan kutemani ke ruang musik disana pasti ada Kyungso. Kau mendaftar saja padanya. Mungkin kau akan menjalani beberapa test vocal,"

"_Arraseo_! Baiklah ayo kita kekelas!" Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol lalu menarik –menyeret– Chanyeol menuju kelas mereka.

XOXO

"Yeol! Tebak! Apa yang baru saja terjadi padaku," seru Baekhyun begitu ia memasuki kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terlonjak kaget karena Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba masuk kekamarnya dan berteriak. "Yak! Ketuk pintu dahulu!" seru Chanyeol kesal.

"Cih, biasanya aku juga seperti ini. Kau sensitive sekali hari ini, apa kau PMS?"

TUK.

Sebuah pensil melayang dan tepat mengenai dahi Baekhyun. "Aish~ _Appo babo!_"

"Makanya jangan mengada-ada jika bicara!"

"Ish~ kau menyebalkan! Sudahlah lupakan. Coba kau tebak apa yang barusan terjadi padaku!"

"_Molla_. Memangnya apa? Apa kau baru saja melihat SNSD dengan mata kepalamu sendiri?"

"Aish! Bukan bodoh!"

"Lalu?" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku baru saja resmi berpacaran dengan Taeyeon!"

"Oh~ _MWO_? Kau berpacaran dengan Taeyeon?"

"_Ne_~ berita bagus bukan?"

"B-bagaimana bisa?"

"Ceritanya sanga…t panjang. Tetapi intinya ia sudah menyukaiku ketika kita baru saja menginjakkan kaki di XOXO _High School_." Jelas Baekhyun.

Bagaikan fase bunga yang diremukkan, hati Chanyeol terasa berceceran kemana-mana sekarang. Hatinya yang sudah ia percayakan pada Baekhyun bagaikan dibuang begitu saja oleh Baekhyun.

Sebegitu mirisnya kah kisah cintanya? Hanya sampai sinikah ia bisa merasakan cinta? Cinta sepihak yang menyakitkan. Chanyeol tersenyum miris.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"_Ne_, ah Baek bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendiri? Sepertinya aku sakit…" Chanyeol menggantungkan kata-katanya. _'Ya~ hatiku sakit Baekhyun. Apa kau merasakannya?'_.

"Ah! Kau sakit? Apa perlu kupanggilkan _eomma_mu?"

"Tak perlu terima kasih." Chanyeol berusaha tersenyum ditengah rasa sakit yang dideranya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok Yeol."

"_Ne_~"

BLAM!

Chanyeol memegangi dadanya yang berdenyut sakit. Ia tak tahu kalau patah hati sesakit ini rasanya. Ia tak pernah mengharapkan persaan ini datang pada hatinya sebenarnnya. Hey ia adalah lelaki yang normal sebelum Baekhyun datang dikehidupannya.

Bahkan ia menyimpan beberapa majalah dewasa dengan gambar tak senonoh didalamya. Ia juga pernah menonton film dewasa bersama Jongin –temannya yang kelewat pervet.

Chanyeol bingung, sebenarnya perasaan itu datangnya dari mana? Apa bisa ia menghapusnya? Apa ia bisa menghilangkannya? Beberapa pertanyaan lain memutari kepala Chanyeol.

"Argh!" Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ini semua membingungkan!

Chanyeol akhirnya memilih menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan memejamkan matanya. Melupakan sejenak masalah yang menimpa hati dan pikirannya.

XOXO

_'Chanyeol maafkan aku, aku tak bisa berangkat kesekolah bersamamu. Aku akan menjemput Taeyeon pagi ini"_

Pesan yang sama ia terima sejak Baekhyun berhasil menggaet Taeyeon. Ia bahkan sudah hapal isi dari pesan itu. Hufft~

Chanyeol melempar ponselnya keatas kasurnya setelah membaca pesan dari Baekhyun. Ini yang ia tak suka. Mereka lama-kelamaan pasti akan menjauh, bagaikan ada sebuah tembok besar yang membatasi ruang gerak mereka berdua.

Sahabat selalu dinomor duakan jika dibandingkan dengan seorang pacar 'kan? Lagi. Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya dapat tersenyum miris. Ia menatap ponselnya sebentar lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Suasana sekolah pagi ini memang lebih sepi dari biasanya. Yah~ mungkin karena faktor cuaca yang sedang tak mendukung menjadi salah satu penyababnya. Dari kejauhan ia melihat Baekhyun berjalan kearahnya yeah~ dengan Taeyeon disisi kirinya.

Baekhyun terlihat tersenyum sanga..t lebar kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya, berpura-pura tak melihat Baekhyun–yang kini mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa terabaikan oleh Chanyeol.

"Ya! Chanyeol!" Seru Baekhyun. Taeyeon hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berusaha menulikan telinganya. Ia dengan tak acuh berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun –yang semakin mendekat dengannya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. '_ada apa dengan Chanyeol? Apa ia sedang ada masalah?_' batin Baekhyun.

"Baekkie apa kau dan Chanyeol sedang bertengkar?" Tanya Taeyeon.

"_Ani_."

"Lalu, mengapa Chanyeol bersikap seperti itu? Ia seakan tak melihatmu saja."

"Entahlah, mungkin dia sedang kesal dengan sesuatu,"

"Kau yakin hanya karena itu?"

"_Ne_, sudahlah, _kajja_ kita kekelasmu saja."

XOXO

"Hey, Chanyeol apa kau ada masalah?" Tanya Baekhyun setibanya ia dikelas.

"_Ani_." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Lalu, kenapa kau pura-pura ak melihatku tadi pagi?"

'_kau menyadarinya eoh?'_."_Ani_, mungkin aku memang tak melihatmu."

"Aish! Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya Chanyeol-_ah_? Kau berbeda!"

"Berbeda?" Chanyeol tertawa mengejek. "Bukannya kau yang berubah Baekhyun-_ah_?"

"Huh? Maksudmu apa sih Chanyeol?"

"Sudahlah lupakan saja. Jangan ganggu aku, aku butuh waktu untuk tidur sebelum _Seonsaengnim _datang."

Chanyeol menelungkupkan wajahnya pada meja belajarnya. Baekhyun semakin bingung dibuatnya. Chanyeol tak pernah bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya. Apa dalam waktu dua bulan Chanyeol berubah begitu banyak?

Yaeh~ Baekhyun akui jika ia merindukan saat-saat ia bercanda dengan Chanyeol, saat-saat ia bermain _game_ bersama lalaki tiang itu, saat-saat ia berjalan pulang ataupun pergi kesekolah bersama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun rindu dengan itu semua. Selama dua bulan ini ia terlalu sibuk dengan seorang wanita bernama Taeyeon –yang kini menjadi kekasihnya. Melakukan semua dengan Taeyeon ternyata sangat berbanding terbalik dengan melakukannya dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun rasa ia mulai kehilangan sosok sahabatnya itu karena keegoisannya. Apa ia salah lebih memilih cinta dari pada persahabatan yang telah ia jalin sejak awal ia masuk _High School_?

Baekhyun rasa ia memang benar-benar salah memilih. Sejak awal ia memang salah memilih, ia salah telah memilih bersahabat dengan Chanyeol. Sebuah kesalahan yang membuatnya terjerumus pada kesalahan yang sangat fatal, yaitu–

–Menyukai sahabatnya sendiri.

XOXO

"Hey! Baekhyun, _happy first anniversary ne_! kau harus mentraktirku!" ucap Jongin.

"Aish~ yang ada dipikiranmu hanya traktir, traktir, dan traktir saja eoh?" ejek Baekhyun.

"Tidak juga, di otakku masih ada Sehun, Sehun dan Sehun," Jongin memamerkan giginya.

"Ya~ aku tau kau sedang kasmaran," Baekhyun berusaha meledek, Jongin hanya tertawa pelan.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, apa kau melihat Chanyeol? Aku tak melihatnya beberapa hari ini. Apa ia sakit?"

"Entahlah, aku sudah berusaha menghubunginya tapi tak pernah direspon."

"Kau sudah mencoba mendatangi rumahnya?"

"Eung~ belum sih, aku belum mempunyai waktu yang pas untuk mendatangi rumahnya. Yeah~ kau tau? Taeyeon lebih butuh perhatianku." Ucap Baekhyun ragu diakhir kalimatnya. Jongin memberi Baekhyun sebuah kode –yang tentu saja tak dimengerti oleh Baekhyun.

"Ehm! Apa aku mengganggu pembicaraan kalian?" sebuah suara bass yang sangat dikenali Baekhyun membuat jantung Baekhyun terasa ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Apa Chanyeol mendengar perkataannya tadi?

"O-oh hay Chanyeol," sapa Baekhyun kaku.

"_Ne_."

"Apa kau ingin sarapan bersamaku?" tawrar Baekhyun. Ia tahu jika Chanyeol –biasanya– tak pernah mau memakan sarapannya dirumah.

"Tidak, aku sudah memakan sarapanku dirumah."

"Hm? Tak biasanya kau mau memakan sarapanmu,"

"Itu sebenarnya bukan urusanmu, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol pergi begitu saja setelah mengatakan itu. Baiklah, sepertinya Baekhyun mulai kehabisan kesabarannya.

"Ya! Chanyeol berhenti!" seru Baekhyun, mengundang perhatian seluruh orang yang berada dikelas. Namun yang diteriaki seakan menulikan pendengarannya.

"YA! Kubilang berhenti bodoh!" Chanyeol tetap berjalan dengan santainya. Wajah Baekhyun memerah menahan amarah. Ia berjalan dengan cepat lalu menarik lengan Chanyeol.

BUGH

Satu bogeman mentah dihadiahi Baekhyun diwajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Ya! Apa kau tuli hah? Park Chanyeol?"

"_Wae_? Kau ingin aku selalu mendengarkanmu seperti dulu? Kau ingin aku bersikap sama? Kau ingin aku menjadi sahabatmu seperti dahulu? Hn? Sedangkan kau apa HUH? Apa kau masih seperti dulu? Apa kau masih bersikap sama padaku? Kenapa tak kau urusi saja wanita itu? tak perlu pedulikan aku lagi!" ucap Chanyeol penuh emosi.

Baekhyun terdiam, bibirnya terkantup rapat.

"Tak bisa menjawab huh?" Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek, menghempaskan lengannya dari cengraman Baekhyun lalu berlalu seraya menghapus sedikit darah dari bibirnya.

"Kurasa persahabatan kita hanya bisa sampai disini saja Baekhyun-_ssi_."

'_hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar tak ada yang semakin terluka dari kita berdua Baekhyun-ah. _Mianhae_, _saranghae_'_

Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda.

'_Selamat tinggal Byun Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu'_

XOXO

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Chanyeol dikabarkan keluar dari XOXO _High School_ dan pindah sekolah entah dimana. Baekhyun merasa jika Chanyeol benar-benar menjauhinya. Kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir lelaki tinggi itu bukan bualan seperti biasanya.

Ia sekarang menyesal lebih mementingkan cintanya dari pada sahabatnya yang memang selalu ada untuknya. Hah~~ kenapa Baekhyun menjadi sebegitu bodohnya?

Baekhyun tengah berdiri didepan rumah Chanyeol sekarang, ia telah memutuskan untuk meminta maaf pada Chanyeol, yah~ sekaligus mengulang semua dari awal lagi. semoga saja Chanyeol mau diajak bekerjasama kali ini.

TOK

TOK

TOK

CKLEK

Seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat membukakan pintu, dia adalah ibunya Chanyeol.

"Eum~ _ahjumma, _apa Chanyeolnya ada?"

"C-chanyeol?" wanita itu terlihat terkejut, matanya seketika berkaca-kaca. Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa reaksi Ibu Chanyeol menjadi seperti itu.

"_Ne_, apa Chanyeol ada dirumah?"

"Kau belum mengetahuinya nak?"

"Hm? Mengetahui apa?"

"Chanyeol, dia–"

XOXO

Butiran bening itu terus saja mengalir dari mata indah Baekhyun, membasahi seluruh wajah Baekhyun. Mata dan hidungnya terlihat memerah. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Raut wajahnya menggambarkan sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam.

Dipandanginya sebuah figura yang berada ditangannya. Itu adalah foto Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa bahagia bersama dirinya. Baekhyun rasa ia tak akan pernah mendengar tawa itu lagi.

Dibukanya sebuah buku yang diberika oleh Ibu Chanyeol padanya. Sebuah titipan dari Chanyeol untuknya. Ia tahu persis buku apa itu. itu adalah sebuah buku diary, diary milik Chanyeol.

_04 April 2010_

_Hey~ kau tau hari ini aku bertemu dengan seorang lelaki bertubuh pendek. Ia bernama Baekhyun, kurasa ia akan menjadi teman yang baik untukku. Wajahnya terlihat seprti perempuan, jadi ia tak akan mengalahkan ketampananku kekeke~_

Baekhyun tersenyum membaca tulisan demi tulisan yang Chanyeol buat.

_21 Juli 2010_

_Aku merasakan perasaan yang berbeda saat berdekatan dengannya, perasaan apa ini? Apa aku jatuh cinta? Hell tapi Baekhyun itu lelaki! Sama sepertiku. Jadi aku tak mungkin menyukainya! Ya! Aku hanya mengaguminya saja. Ingat itu Park Chanyeol!_

_30 Mei 2011_

_Aku merasa sakit itu lagi. sakit yang tak biasa aku rasakan pada dadaku, bukan seperti biasanya. Kali ini seperti dihempaskan dari langit lalu dihancurkan dengan palu. Sakit sekali. Bahkan obat yang biasa ku minum 'pun tak dapat meringankan rasa sakitnya. _

_Mengapa? Mengapa Baekhyun harus menyukai orang lain? Mengapa bukan aku? _

_Sahabat, hanya sahabatkah aku bagimu Baek?_

Baekhyun mendongak –berusaha untuk menghentikan air matanya.

_14 September 2011_

_Hatiku sudah benar-benar hancur ketika mendengar Baekhyun dan wanita itu sudah resmi berpacaran. Tak adakah takdir yang lebih bagus untukku? Sekali saja aku ingin bahagia. Sebelum jantung yang selama ini bekerja keras untuk hidupku berhenti berdetak._

_Kumohon._

_27 November 2011_

_Hari ini, biasanya Baekhyun akan memasakkan sesuatu untukku, sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Yeah~ tetapi sepertinya tahun ini ia lupa akan itu semua. Ia tengah disibukkan dengan urusannya dengan kekasihnya._

_Melupakan sahabatnya yang menunggu kehadirannya dihari pentingnya. Namun, sepertinya sahabat sedang tak ada didalam list otaknya. Aku mengira ia memang akan memberikan sebuah kejutan dengan membuatku kesal terlebih dahulu. Nanum, pada kenyataannya ia tak pernah datang membawa kejutan itu._

Baekhyun menangis semakin kencang. Ia telah melupakan hari ulang tahun Chanyeol. Ia ingat hari itu. Ia malam asik berjalan-jalan seharian dengan Taeyeon, bukan merayakan hari itu dengan Chanyeol seperti biasa.

_17 Desember 2011_

_Ia berubah, sangat berubah, tak ada lagi Baekhyun yang selalu berada disamping Chanyeol. Tak ada lagi Baekhyun yang selalu merengek meminta ditraktir ice cream. Tak ada lagi Baekhyun yang bermanja-manja. Semua seolah lenyap. Wanita itu telah mengambil semua yang kumiliki._

_Senyumnya, tawanya, candaannya. Semua yang dulunya milikku sudah ia rebut. Apa yang sekarang aku miliki? Tak ada, bisakah aku meminta agar jantungku yang tak baik ini beristirahat? Selamanya?_

Rasa penyesalan terus-menerus menglingkupi Baekhyun. Ia sadar bahwa selama ini ia terlalu sibuk dengan kekasihnya, sampai-sampai ia tak memperhatikan Chanyeol barang sedikitpun.

_12 Januari 2012_

_Surat dari dokter sudah menyatakan bahwa jantungku tak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi. kurasa aku akan meninggalkan semua orang dalam waktu dekat ini. Apa itu adalah pilihan terbaik? Kurasa ia. Aku tak akan terluka lebih lama lagi._

_Baekhyun tak akan terganggu lagi. _eomma _dan _appa_ tak akan susah mencari uang untuk mengobatiku. Bukankah semua itu lebih baik?_

Baekhyun terus membaca curahan hati Chanyeol dengan berlinangan air mata. Begitu banyak hal yang disembunyikan Chanyeol darinya.

_14 Januari 2012_

_Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi. Bahkan untuk mengurus diri sendiripun aku tak bisa. Sampai kapan aku akan menjadi beban bagi orang lain? _

_Aku hanya berharap semoga Baekhyun hidup dengan bahagia, sampai akhirnya._

_Baekhyun _Saranghae

"Hiks–hiks _nado_, _nado saranghae _Park _stupid_ Chanyeol,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu bodoh! Hiks."

"_Wae_? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku–hiks begitu saja hm?"

"Park Chanyeol _jeongmal saranghae._"

XOXO

_"Chanyeol.. dia sudah meninggalkan dunia ini beberapa minggu yang lalu," _

_"A-apa? _Ahjumma_ kau bercanda kan?"_

_"_Aniyo_, ia menitipkan buku ini untukmu. Untuk kenangan terakhir darinya,"_

END

생일축하해 찬열아!

#ChanyeolVirusDay

#HappyChanyeolDay

#HappyVirusChanyeol

This fict is dedicated for Chanyeol Birthday! Semoga tidak mengecewakan! HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHANYEOL! ^^

Review please~~

Kkeynonymous

Samarinda, 131126

Wrong Feeling


End file.
